Bolt (Shrek)
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Shrek" It will appeared on Youtube on August 23, 2019. Cast *Shrek - Bolt *Donkey - Cooper (Trolls) *Princess Fiona (Human) - Anna (Frozen) *Princess Fiona (Ogre) - Mittens (Bolt) *Lord Farquaad - Chester V (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) *Dragon - DJ Suki (Trolls) *The Big Bad Wolf - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar (2014)) *Three Little Pigs - Ice Bear, Grizzly Bear and Panda Bear (We Bare Bears) *The Three Blind Mice - Kevin, Stuart and Bob (Minions) *Gingy - Olaf (Frozen) *Pinocchio - Chicken Little *Magic Mirror - Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) *The Seven Dwarfs - 7 Dwarfs (The 7D) *Monsieur Robin Hood - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) *The Angry Mob - The Diesels (Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends) *Captain of The Guards - Clayton (Tarzan) *Shrek in Armor - James (Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends) *Cinderella - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Snow White - Any/Anastasia (Anastasia) *Thelonious - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) *Papa Bear - Yogi Bear *Baby Bear - Boo-Boo Bear *Tinker Bell - Tinkerbell (Peter Pan) *Peter Pan - Peter Pan *The Priest - Priest (Tangled Ever After) *Donkey's Old Owner - Scarlet Overkill (Minions) *Geppetto - Buck Cluck (Chicken Little) *Guard next to Farquaad - The Duke of Weselton (Frozen) *Woman cheering "Alright" - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Woman who faints - Elena (Elena the Avalor) *Woman who screams "Give him the chair" - Tip Tucci (Home) *Guard That Breaks Witch's Broom - Skinner (Ratatouille) *Witch - Queen Elinor (Brave) *Witches - The Sanderson Sisters (Hocus Pocus) *Three Fairies - Margo, Edith and Agnes (Despicable Me) *Two Children from "Woman Who Lives in a Shoe" - Dash and Violet Parr (The Incredibles) Scenes: *Bolt (Shrek) Part 1 - Opening Credits (All-Star) *Bolt (Shrek) Part 2 - The Flying Talking Giraffe-Troll *Bolt (Shrek) Part 3 - The Odd Couple *Bolt (Shrek) Part 4 - Unwanted Visitors *Bolt (Shrek) Part 5 - Lord Hans/Louis the Magic Mirror *Bolt (Shrek) Part 6 - Welcome To Duloc *Bolt (Shrek) Part 7 - Dogs Are like Onions *Bolt (Shrek) Part 8 - Crossing The Bridge *Bolt (Shrek) Part 9 - Facing Off DJ Suki *Bolt (Shrek) Part 10 - Rescuing Anna *Bolt (Shrek) Part 11 - Escaping DJ Suki *Bolt (Shrek) Part 12 - Bolt Removes His Mask *Bolt (Shrek) Part 13 - Making Camp *Bolt (Shrek) Part 14 - Under The Stars *Bolt (Shrek) Part 15 - Chester V In Bed/Anna's Bird Song/Make-Up *Bolt (Shrek) Part 16 - Monsieur King Candy *Bolt Shrek) Part 17 - Running To Duloc (My Beloved Monster) *Bolt Shrek) Part 18 - Weedrat Dinner *Bolt (Shrek) Part 19 - Cooper Discovers The Princesses Secret *Bolt (Shrek) Part 20 - Sunrise/Hans's Proposal/Wedding Preparation (Hallelujah) *Bolt (Shrek) Part 21 - That's What Friends Are For *Bolt (Shrek) Part 22 - The Wedding/Sunset *Bolt (Shrek) Part 23 - True Love's True Form/Happy Ending (I m A Believer) *Bolt (Shrek) Part 24 - End Credits *Bolt's Swamp Karaoke Dance Party Movie Used: *Shrek (2001) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *Bolt *Thomas & Friends *Tarzan *Ratatouille *Brave *Trolls (2016) *Trolls Hoilday *The Yogi Bear Show *Minions *Chicken Little *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2 *Frozen *Frozen Fever *Peter Pan *Return to Never Land *We Care Bear *Anastasia *The 7D *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *Hocus Pocus *Despicable Me 1 & 2 *The Incredibles *The Angry Birds Movie *The Brave Little Toaster *Home *Kung Fu Panda 1, 2 & 3 *Wreck-It Ralph *A Bug's Life *Elena the Avalor *Tangled Ever After *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Home *Descendants *High School Musical Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Shrek Movies Category:Shrek movies Category:Shrek Movie-Spoof Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek movie-spoofs Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof